Magic
Magic is simply the act of inducing the occurrence of a supernatural phenomena. ''Terminology In order to develop a full understanding of the mechanics behind 'magic, one must be aware of the meanings of a number of terms. These terms are: ''Morphic Units'' Often abbreviated as ''mu'', the ''morphic unit'' is a unit of existences in a manner similar to how the inch is a unit of length. The scope of an existence does not determine its status as a ''morphic unit''. As a result, a single cell of a multicellular organism and the ''multicellular organism'' as a whole would each be worth naught but a single ''morphic unit''. Under normal circumstances, ''morphic units'' are utilized to measure ''lights'' and or ''darknesses'' due to the fact the fact that for every 1 mu there can be either one ''light'' or one ''darkness''. ''Lights'' In terms of ''magic'', a ''light'' can be simply understood as an existence as an individual. Its name is a reference to the fact that it exhibits the very same brand of wave-particle duality that electromagnetic radiation does. A more in depth description of a ''light'' would be an oscillating chain composed of a number of ''true morphons'' that are each bound to, at the most, a pair of ''false morphons'' by a force of attraction between ''true morphons'' and ''false morphons''. ''Morphons'' The ''morphon'' is an elementary particle and the quantum of the ''lights''. Essentially, it is to ''lights'' what a photon is to electromagnetic radiation. It should be noted that the ''morphon'' is divided into types. Said types are the ''true morphon'' and the ''false morphon''. ''Morphic Field'' A morphic field can be simply understood as the behavior that is being exhibited by either a ''light'' or a ''darkness''. ''Darknesses'' Much like a ''light'', a ''darkness'' can be understood as an existence as an individual. Unlike a ''light however, a '''''darkness does not exhibit the very same brand of wave-particle duality that electromagnetic radiation does. This is because a darkness is a cluster composed of a number of false morphons that are all bound to the very same true morphon. The vice versa of a darkness is impossible due to the fact that the attraction between a true morphon and a false morphon is stronger than the repulsion between a pair of false morphons but weaker than the repulsion between a pair of true morphons. ''Sorcery Alongside 'Enchantment' and 'Witchcraft, ''Sorcery'' is one of the three types of ''magic''. It's the inducement of supernatural phenomena as a result of the manipulation of the morphons that constitute one's ''light''. Its practitioners are referred to as ''sorcerers'' if male and ''sorceresses'' if female. ''Basics'' The basics of ''sorcery'' are a trio of maneuvers which are referred to as ''operations''. These ''operations'' are ''Association'', ''Deviation'', and ''Emanation''. '''Association Consists of utilizing the false morphons that constitute one's light to bond the entirety of one's light to another light in a manner that is similar to how a chemical element of the periodic table is capable of utilizing its electrons to link itself to another chemical element. 'Deviation' Consists of either depositing or withdrawing morphons from a light in order to alter the morphic field of the light. 'Emanation' Consists of depositing morphons from a light in a manner that propels the morphons from the light as a projectile. ''Advanced'' There are specific orders, which are each referred to as being a procedure, in which the operations can be performed. These procedures are Appropriation, Amelioration, Debilitation, Usurpation, Transformation, Generation, Circumvention, Materialization, and Annihilation. 'Appropriation ' Consists of only performing Association in order to link one's light to a light that is adjacent to yours. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Appropriates. 'Amelioration' Consists of performing Association and then Deviation in order to alter the morphic field of a light other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Ameliorants. 'Debilitation' Consists of performing Association and then Emanation in order to project morphons from a light other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Debilitants. 'Usurpation' Consists of performing Deviation and then Association in order to safely link one's light to a light that is adjacent to yours. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Usurpers. 'Transformation' Consists of only performing Deviation in order to alter the morphic field of one's very own light. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Transformers. 'Generation' Consists of performing Deviation and then Emanation in order to project something other than morphons from one's light. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Generators. 'Circumvention' Consists of performing Emanation and then Annexation in order to link one's light to a light that is not adjacent to yours. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Circumventors. 'Materialization' Consists of performing Emanation and then Deviation in order to alter a projection of morphons into just about any entity one desires. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Materializers. 'Annihilation' Consists of only performing Emanation in order to project morphons from one's very own light. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Annihilators. ''Witchcraft Alongside 'Enchantment' and 'Sorcery, ''Witchcraft'' is one of the three types of ''magic''. It's the inducement of supernatural phenomena as a result of the fusion of static lights. Its practitioners are referred to as ''warlocks'' if male and ''witches''' if female. ''Basics The basics of witchcraft is a maneuver referred to as Blending. Blending is the fusion of static lights, the light of an event that has come and gone. ''Advanced'' wip... Category:Skills